Immortal Death
by Night Spirit1
Summary: Set in ancient egypt, tale of a young girl alone in the desert until she becomes a slave, but master has another slave.Perhaps there may be romance?.Opinions? More to come soon, thankx to reviewers.
1. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I own Rei, so there!

Ns: Welcome to the revised first chapter of Immortal Death! I didn't like how the first chapter came off. If that makes sense. Sorry it's been so long, my computer crashed and then the house was being renovated, you could say, so it had to be taken apart. So I will try to make up for lost time.

In Upper Egypt, in the city of Kom Ombo. The year 3011b.c. A little girl was born, into what could have been a loving family. Small and dark with eyes that shamed the precious emerald, and destined to be an only child,. Her only fault that brought her an ill fated future was the fact that she, was a girl. What any family wanted in that era was strong, healthy boy, surely Seth had cursed this household and was punishing this family. The mother believed this to be so, for not a year after the child's birth, her husband was forced to go to war, and not to return.

Age 3

Rei awoke with start, her eyes darted around the room. She leapt out bed, quickly straightened it, and rushed into the kitchen. There was Mother, angrily tapping her foot, " You're late!" she sneered. " I'm sorry mommy.", Rei whimpered. But this apology was unacceptable, so she received a slap to the face. " How many times have I told you not to call me that!", Mother yelled. Rei fought back her tears, " I'm sorry ma'am." Mother snorted angrily and pointed to the broom in the corner. It was time to sweep, and seemingly easy task except for the fact that broom was so much larger than she, making it difficult to maneuver. So Rei swept the kitchen. Once finished she went from chore to chore varying from washing clothes, fetching water, shaking rugs, and collecting food from the small garden. When she became older she would be sent to the market to obtain food. Mother felt that she didn't need to work, she had no husband, no son, and in that time women could not get jobs, except for being a prostitute and she would not sink to that level. ( Although 'whores' were highly revered in a religious sense, I have no clue why) Rei's minor mistakes awarded her a variety of beatings and other forms of punishment. In most cases she would go to bed bruised and bloody.

Rei lived this way for about one or two more years, that may not seem like a long time but if beaten on a daily basis, a week seems like a month. ( Just like in school, not the beating part) And so, one morning when Mother was passed out from drunkenness, Rei was up sweeping the floor when she noticed the glint of a sword above the kitchen window, through the morning haze. It seemed to beckon her, almost as if it were alive, like a great beast with sharp teeth, a drooling mouth and glimmering eyes! Surely it was possessed by Seth. Rei shook her head to rid her mind of murderous thoughts, but they persisted. Almost as if in a trance, she climbed up onto the counter and pulled down the sword from it's resting place. It seemed to have a mind of it's own and took Rei into her Mother's room. She lifted the sword over her Mother's neck, Rei shook, hesitating, but the demon of the sword won out and she swung the sword downward, hard.

NS: Ah, that's better! I is happy now! Enjoi! And of course, review!


	2. Beginng of hell

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, but if I did, tea would die a slow, horrible, death!

NS: my quote of the week is, " Families have issues and I have enough for all of us."

Immortal Death: Chapter Two

Rei stared down at the now lifeless body of her mother, but she couldn't find it in her soul to cry. Her father didn't care whether she existed or not so the best she could do was leave. She gathered a bag of possessions, including food, water, and a blanket. She walked out of the house and looked back at it, it was the only place she'd ever known, oh well! She decided to walk along the nile until she found a suitable town to live in, Thebes would just nicely, but it was a good distance away. She spent her days walking and her nights sleeping in the reeds near the water, though the threat of being attacked by random animals was ever ominous. Upon reaching Thebes she found herself in the marketplace, lost in the crowd. Then a man came up to her, "Are you lost?", he asked her. Rei knew where she was but was alone so she shook her head. " Where are your parents?" ( random side note: If you've ever seen the Blue Collar Comedy Tour You'd understand, which by the way I do not own for the sake of my own safety, " This is the point where I calmly walk up to the child and say " Where are your Parents?" ) Rei replied, " I don't have any." " Would you like to stay with me?" Rei nodded. ( poor naive thing) He picked her because he noticed she was weak and carried her to his home. Upon entering he called for his slave, " Bakura, get in here!" A white haired bot entered from the next room. " yea?", he asked boredly. " Take this girl and clean her up, she will be your responsibility." great, now I'm the human daycare he thought. Master put Rei down and she followed Bakura into the kitchen. He tossed her an apple which she ate quickly. Then they proceeded into the bed room. " This is your bed", he said pointing to a small cot. " Thank you Kura." , she said. Bakura twitched but let it slide for now.

Ns: reviews are appreciated , let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Hell's Flame

Disclaimer: yet I again I do not own Yu-gi-oh......:sigh:

NS: Why won't anyone review!? Are you people that lazy is it you just don't like me or a combination of both?

Maria: Calm down, people just don't bother to read stories with few chapters..

NS: ...I guess,..... but I still think it could be they don't like me.

Maria: Do you really care if they like you or not?

NS: ..Now that I think about it ...no

Maria: That's what I thought

NS: So on with the story!!!

Immortal Death: Chapter 3

Early the Next Morning...

Rei was running through the desert, but from what she didn't know. She seemed to be running forever and became tired. She couldn't stop now, she had to get away. Suddenly the nile appeared in her sight. It seemed far away but it took almost no time at all to reach it. Maybe if she crossed the river, she'd be safe. She entered the cool water but as the water reached her chest she realized it wasn't water, it was blood. She was so shocked she couldn't move. To her left movement caught her eye. Bubbles? From what? Suddenly out of the water her mother's corpse leapt at her spraying her with blood. She tried to get away but mother was too quick. She grabbed Rei and dragged her under, the metallic, sticky liquid filling her mouth and lungs. Then it felt like someone was shaking her, As if trying to drown her more quickly. Was this the end?

NS: actually, yes! I'll update soon so....Review!!!!


	4. First blow

Disclaimer: I own nothing

NS: sorry the last chapter was so short! Maybe it could be my short attention span.... nah! So I'll stop wasting you precious time and get on with the story!

Immortal Death: Chapter 4

Rei sat up in her bed, gasping for air. "What's your problem?", Bakura asked. "Nothing...........just a bad dream." "Good, so get up before Master sees "we're" late." "Late for what?", Rei questioned innocently. Bakura scoffed, losing his patience. " For chores numskull! Now get up!" With that Bakura exited the room and Rei followed. "Since you're so little, meaning you can't cook, you get to sweep and then you can go do the wash." He stated. "But I don't wanna!" "Well too bad so stop sniveling and get to work!" Rei went to the closet to get the broom, "Geez, he didn't have to yell, you'd think he was the master the way he talks", she quietly grumbled to herself. Rei managed to sweep the kitchen efficiently and was on her way to get the laundry, Bakura would accompany her to the river so she didn't get lost and besides, he had to get fresh water for the house. / For such a small child she works well, as if she's been doing this forever./ bakura thought. After doing wash Rei accompanied Bakura to the market for groceries. She stuck to bakura like glue so as to not get lost , at least until she learned her way around. Upon returning to the house Bakura realized that they had forgotten an item on the list, but there was no time to go back for it, their time was up. Just as that thought crossed his mind master entered the room to inspect their work. "Hmm, their seems to be something missing.", Master said, his voice rising with anger. "This is unacceptable!!", he yelled, causing Rei cover her ears and cower, she hated being yelled at. With that Master grabbed Bakura by the collar and punched him across the jaw, but Bakura would not take this so returned the favor with a blow to master's stomach. For a second Master was shocked but quickly regained his senses. Master grabbed Bakura and pulled out the whip on his belt. He threw Bakura into the corner and began lashing him, spilling bright red blood onto Bakura's cream colored garments as well as ripping them. After Master was satisfied he turned to Rei, "Get to your room!" but Rei was frozen to the spot. Master then gave Rei a swift kick so she fell to the floor, then scrambled away. Master left the room, Bakura crawled to his feet and dragged himself to his bed. Rei watched him enter and flop down on his bed. "Are you ok 'Kura?" she asked softly. "I'm fine, just shut up and leave me alone." So Rei sat in the stillness until she fell asleep.

NS: yea Pain! Or is it boo? ....Nope it's yea!

Please review. ( yea you're probably tired of hearing that but I would appreciate it)


	5. Complications and Respect

Disclaimer: :sigh: I don't own yu-gi-oh, if I did I would make them use Malik's japanese voice, the english one sucks.

Ns: I still have basically no reviews, :sigh:

Maria: Maybe you just suck as a writer

Ns: nuh-uh! Maybe people just don't like to review...or something like that....

Maria: :SIGH: Maybe they don't like you 'cause you talk too much, just get on with the story!

Ns: Fine, fine here's chapter 5!

Immortal Death: chapter 5

The next Morning...

Rei awoke before Bakura for once, her internal clock now adjusted to her schedule . She walked over to Bakura's cot and whispered, " Kura, time to get up. C'mon Kura get up or Master will be angry with us." He groaned and tried to roll over but was soon reminded of his injuries from the previous day. " ah, Ra dammit!..", he muttered. " Bakura! Get up!", Rei spoke louder, with that Bakura rose from the cot stiffly, muttering curses as he went. Rei followed him into the kitchen, where he proceeded to make master's breakfast. " Rei, I need you to do me a favor, go down to the nile and fetch the day's water, I can't today, I'm too sore." " Ok", she simply replied. Rei went down to the nile with the bucket and filled it, though she had difficulties returning with bucket, but careful as not to spill much. The rest of the day's chores went as usual until they were sent to the market. Bakura had the list but there was an unfamiliar item on the list, Bakura's lack of education, now hindering their progress. " Rei, can you read this?" " Mmm... nope, sorry Kura." He flinched at the improper use of his name but let it slide. " Well I guess we're screwed.", he sighed. " Why don't you just ask someone for help?", she asked innocently. Him, ask for help? The thought was absurd to him, ask for help? Nonsense. He would rather face Master than damage his pride like this. So they finished their shopping and returned home. After a meager dinner, Master checked over the items bought earlier. " Where are the mangoes I asked for?" he half yelled. "I don't know." Bakura almost scoffed. Master proceeded to advance on him. " What are you stupid?!", he yelled. " No, you're the one who is stupid!", Bakura yelled back, not wanting to admit to his lack of reading skills. Master punched him in the gut, causing Bakura to lose his breath. " Leave him alone, it's not his fault he couldn't read the list!", Rei exclaimed. " You little wench!", master went over to Rei and picked her up by the hair, " You'll pay.", Master said almost grinning. He pulled out a knife and Rei gasped, wide-eyed with horror at the thought of what he would do next. Master then began to chop off Rei's long hair while she was hanging in the air, as he finished, she fell to the dirt floor with a fhump, teary eyed. Bakura lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. They fought for awhile and finally Master pinned him with the knife to his throat. " Next time you won't be so lucky, now both of you, go to your room!" With that Bakura was released and Rei followed him back to the room and laid down on their cots. " Rei?" "Hmmm?" "Thanks for uh,..... sticking up for me and I'm sorry about your hair." " That's ok, and you're welcome." With that they fell asleep.

Ns: I'm such a lame writer, at least this is longer and as usual I will pester you to review, so review!


	6. Hell's Flame Reignited

Disclaimer: :sigh: (in a dull voice) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...

NS: Thanx so much to all of you who reviewed! I'm so happy, which is a big deal for me! Jk, I think......

Maria: How many times will I have to say this-?

NS; I know get on with the story, enjoi!( Yes it is spelt like that on purpose)

Immortal Death: chapter 6

Rei and Bakura's treatment went on like it had since day one, beatings and such, unseen by the public eye, though this situation was no uncommon in this time. Until Rei turned Nine, Master took her to the marketplace( I know what you're thinking) to shop( why he went, I dunno, maybe so she didn't mess up) Rei was very hungry, Master had not feed her in days, so as they passed a fruit stand, she quickly snatched, with speed that surprised her. Unfortunately, not quick enough, Master whipped around, as if he knew what she was going to do, and knocked her to the ground. He proceeded to kick, punch, and throw sand and rocks at her, calling her a useless wench and other obscenities. A crowd noticed this and gathered around, and just watched, as if their eyes were blind to her pain, their ears deaf to her screams. Then, a cloaked figure stepped through the ring of people, and yelled, " Stop this immediately!" Master turned to face the figure, " Who do think you are!? I own this piece of shit you see sniveling on the ground!" The figure replied, venom in their voice, " Do you know whom you speak to so harshly? I am high priestess to the Pharaoh!" She then pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing herself. She had chestnut hair and sapphire blue eyes. Master scoffed slightly, but did not want to unveil her wrath, for she was known for her hot temper. Not to mention her connection to the Gods. " Cease this cruel treatment or pay the price." " She deserved it, she stole from that fruit stand not four feet from you!" The Priestess scoffed, " And why could that be, maybe she was hungry and by the looks of her it was because you haven't been feeding her." A unified inhale could almost be heard from the crowd. " Now get out of my sight before I kill you!" Master reluctantly began to walk away but then turned halfway to look at Rei, still in the dirt, " Be back by sunset." then he proceeded home. The Priestess walked over but before helping Rei up looked at the crowd and yelled," What are you all staring at! Be gone!" With that they all scurried off. " Why did you help me? You are a high Priestess and I am only a slave." " Because, no one should suffer like that." " I thank you, I am in debt to you." " Forget about it, so kid you got a name?" The Priestess questioned. " Rei." " I am Maria. Take care of yourself, I must leave now." With that Maria left to return to her priestly duties. Rei looked around, hmm, no chores and back by sundown, Ra has not reached his highest point yet, so I guess I'll wander. She thought. Then she noticed Master had failed to retrieve the stolen fruit, so she walked off happily ganashing on the apple( or munching, whichever you prefer) on the fruit.

That evening Rei returned to Master's to find.....

The house was torn apart and there was no sign of Master, but then she entered the living area to see Bakura in a pool of his own blood on the floor. She Rushed over to him, " Bakura, This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." she almost whispered. Bakura groaned and managed to choke out, " It was inevitable, don't blame yourself." Rei grabbed some bandages and cloth. He had multiple gash wounds. She gently sopped up the blood, though he winced now and then, and wrapped him up. Then she helped him to his cot, " Rest well Bakura." She lest the bedroom and began to clean up all the broken items and mess Master had made.

NS: Yay another chapter bites the dust,........ I should hope not. Well, like always, review!


	7. Embodiment of Anubis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NS: Welcome to another "wonderful" chapter of Immortal Death!

Maria: ( Sigh)

NS: What!?

Maria: nothing...

NS: Tell me!

Maria: Nothing!!!!

NS: Aw, c'mon! Tell me!!!!!!!

Maria: Fine, my imaginary friend thinks you need mental help.

Immortal Death: Chapter 7

A few days after the incident, when Bakura could walk again(sort of) , Rei went down to the Nile to do laundry. Over time she had become very thin, almost anorexic looking, this concerned Bakura for over the years he and Rei had developed a brother-sister bond.

A few yards down the Nile, a boy, about Rei's age was strolling along the water's edge. He was tall for his age, his platinum blonde hair resembled the Pharaoh Atemu's,( or a porcupine). He had lavender eyes, that were narrow and harsh. He spotted a girl, near the water, doing wash. She was very thin and was wearing a plain and tattered galabia( like a giant t-shirt, but it's a dress that reaches one's knees or lower.) But you could still tell the degree of her emaciation and the amount of wounds she had. He approached her and decided to offer her the bread he had with him. She said, " I don't need your food, nor your sympathy." ( He looked well fed to one such as herself) " I was just trying to help ." He almost scoffed. " If you really want to help me then you can carry some of this laundry back to my house." " Fine." he said. On the way to Rei's "home" it was almost silent until the boy said, " I'm Ishtar by the way." " Rei,.. Charmed, I'm sure." "My, my aren't we pleasant." " Ha, ha, very funny." They reached house and peaked inside quickly, " Good, Master is out." " Master, what? You're a slave?"

" No, I'm just poor.", she replied sarcastically. " C'mon in." " Well actually, I should get going,..." He was then cut off by Bakura, " Who is this?", he said, appearing in the doorway. " Oh, Bakura this is Ishtar." " Charmed, I'm sure." Ishtar then turned to Rei, " Are you two related?" " You could say that." Ishtar dropped off the laundry and said his goodbyes. " Weird kid." Bakura said after he had left. Rei scoffed and turned towards the backyard to hang up the wet laundry.

Ns: Yea! Another chapter, two in a week, it's new record..... for me at least.

REVIEW!


	8. Blood of the Torn

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh!!!!! :foams at mouth while men in white coats drag me off to the "happy" hotel.:

Maria: :sigh: Seeing as she is.... Incapacitated at this time, here is chapter 8.

Immortal Death: Chapter 8

A few years later, when Rei turned 12.......

The constant beatings and mistreatment were wearing on Bakura, a few days after one such occurrence, Master was to leave for a week, leaving them to care for the house, he expected everything to be taken care of when he returned. The night Master left, Bakura devised a plan, he would run away and secure a home for himself and Rei. He would leave while Master was gone, find a suitable home, then send for Rei. After Rei went to bed, Bakura pretended to be asleep and listened for her breaths to become slow and steady. Once he was confident she was asleep, he grabbed some supplies and left, under the cover of darkness.

In the Morning...

Rei awoke, she wasn't alarmed Bakura wasn't in his bed, for he usually was awake before her. She wandered into the kitchen, Bakura would normally be cooking breakfast, but there was no Bakura. She then turned towards the kitchen table to find a note, "Rei, I have run away to find us a suitable new home, we can't stay with this madman anymore. When I am successful in my search, I will send for you. Love, Bakura.", it said. Rei sighed and hoped Bakura was successful, she could no longer stand living here either. Master would not be back for a week, so she took the day off. The day after she attended to the chores. On the third day of Master's trip, Rei was hanging wash in the backyard when she heard a noise from in the house, thinking it was Bakura she rushed into the house to find.. " M- Master! What are you doing back so soon?", she exclaimed. "My trip was quicker than I had expected, where is Bakura?" "H-he,.. I-I-I....." she gulped. "I do not know, forgive my incompetence Master!" she plead. "What do you mean you don't know?!" he yelled. "W-Well, when I woke up the morning after you left he was nowhere to be found and has not returned since." In a blind rage he backhanded Rei to the floor and stormed out to contact his friends about finding his renegade slave. The next day, Rei had just finished serving Master his lunch when there was a knock a the door. She went to the door and opened it, standing outside were three men with a large burlap bag laying on the ground, "Is your Master home?", one of the men asked. "Yes sir, right this way." and she let them in. Upon Master seeing their arrival, Rei was sent to her room. She closed the door and listened in. "We found him," she heard one say, then she could hear something being dragged across the dirt floor. "Most excellent." she heard her Master say. Oh, no! My dearest Bakura, what will they do to you? she thought. She heard the rip open the bag, that was Bakura in there! she would have never guessed. A few seconds later she heard the men fumbling around, by the sounds of it, they were tying him up, soon followed the sound of a fire crackling. "This will teach you to run away!" Master said. She heard Bakura scream in pain and began to sob. She was helpless, she could not stop them. She could only imagine what they were doing to him. Not long after she heard them all leave, probably out to get a drink, great a drunken Master, just what she needed. She opened the door with caution, and entered the kitchen, tears still flowing freely down her face, stinging her eyes and chapped lips. Then she saw him, Bakura was tied up, laying on his side, blood flowing from his face and onto the floor, staining the dirt. She rushed over to him and untied him, he flinched at her touch, for he could not see, the blood clouding his vision. "Shh, it's ok Bakura, it's just me." Bakura sighed. Rei fetched some rags and bandages, and began to clean his cut. It went from his lower lid, down to the middle of his cheek , and was obviously made by a hot knife. After he was bandaged she dragged him to his cot to rest. ( seems to happen often doesn't it?) Bakura was unable to work for a few days, but recovered soon, but that scar would remain, as a reminder of his actions.

NS: Yay! I mean... Poor Bakura. REVIEW!


	9. Separation Anexity

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh

NS: Please excuse any randomness or anything that doesn't make sense, I am writing this chapter while I am sick, anyways, enjoi!

Immortal Death: chapter 9

Two years later, Rei is 14 and Bakura is 18. It was customary for slave owners to release their slaves when they turned 18, if they wished. Master no longer wanted Bakura around, he said he was a bad influence on Rei, making her rebellious. But Master knew with Bakura gone, there would be no one to protect Rei from his beatings. Bakura was to leave the next day. That night they were free to do as they wished, so they went out to the nile and sat on a large rock, that hung over the great river. Over the years bakura had taught Rei everything he knew, from fighting to thieving.

" I'm going to miss you." Rei said sadly. " I know, but one day I will come for you and we can live freely together and become wealthy, well-known thieves. The entirety of Egypt will tremble in our wake." Bakura said proudly. " I'd like that." Rei smiled and hugged Bakura. " Be strong while I am gone, don't let Master push you around because of my absence." " Of course." she replied and the great solar disc slipped past the horizon and Ra began his journey through the underworld.

The next morning Rei awoke and Bakura was already gone, but on his old cot he left her something, one of his favorite daggers. She hid it away, it could be useful in the future. And so life began, Rei was Master's only slave now, which meant more chores and the chance of punishment increased. Just as Master had planned, with no Bakura around, no one would be able to protect her. Rei's health went downhill. She was borderline anorexic, but not of her own will and suffered from anemia. Her high check bones caused hollows on her face, her galabia still hid most of the bones showing through the skin as well as scars but you could tell her condition was poor. Her arms and legs resembled twigs. Finally, Master decided he had no use for such a weak slave, so he sold her to a friend of his. This man had multiple slaves and the saying goes " birds of a feather, flock together." This man, unknown to Rei, was crueler than she could imagine. She moved into the house and shared a cramped room with many other slaves. Her main task was cooking, but was not limited to that. The others paid her little notice, they were preoccupied with their own tasks. Rei found out the hard way, her new Master would beat slaves for fun, and was drunk often. One night master requested her presence in the kitchen. She entered cautiously, where was he? He leapt out at her, in her weakened state she had little energy to fight him. He bound her wrists together and secured her to a wooden pole in the kitchen for this specific purpose. He walked away for a moment, at least that is what she thought, her position obstructed her view of the entire kitchen. Then came the sound of a fire crackling, accompanied by Master's drunken laughter. A moment later she saw his shadow approaching, he was carrying a hot knife in his hand, and grinned wickedly. He tore of the sleeve of her tattered galabia and pressed the red-hot knife into the top her shoulder and dragged it slowly down to the top of her bicep region. Tears flowed down her face and spilled onto the floor as the blood tickled down her arm.

She couldn't bear the searing pain, she screamed which felt like sand in her throat because of dehydration. But he wasn't done yet, through the middle of the first cut, horizontally, he made a second cut. Fresh pain flew like a shock wave through her body. Master doused her bleeding arm in cold water, she shook with the pain, the cuts throbbing. Master walked away for a moment, then returned, Rei sighed. He had a bowl in hand, but what was in it? Salt! He packed the wound with it, set the bowl down, and walked away, he didn't come back this time.

Ns: buwahahahahahahahaha! :cough: tune in next time to find out what happens! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. A Shadow of a Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh!

NS: Welcome back to another chapter of Immortal Death! It would be nice though if more people would review..... : a tear: I am saddened , ok maybe not then!

Immortal Death: chapter 10 (woot!)

The next morning, Rei looked up the sun had risen and the great solar disc's light flooded the room, blinding her. As if on cue, another slave walked in and gasped, not expecting to see Rei tied there. Master would usually call for someone to take care of his "victims". She rushed over and untied Rei. She was an older slave, the sun damage evident on her face. She worked quickly and silently, flushing out Rei's wound, causing her to hiss in pain. Finally the wound was bandaged and the slave gave Rei some water, bread and a new galabia, it would hide the wound well, the salve said, " Hurry now, to your cot, before Master wakes." Rei nodded gratefully at her stumbled off, weak from blood loss. She reached cot and sat on her bed, exhausted, she hadn't slept at all. Gods must be punishing her, for slaughtering her mother, but her mother deserved it, didn't she? Or maybe the Gods just didn't like her, she sighed and ate some of the bread, she knew she should save some, Master would not be feeding her for a long time. She also couldn't eat much, her stomach had shrunk. Oh well, not like anything mattered anymore. Would her brother really come back for her? She drank half the water and stowed her reserves away under her cot, under a cloth. Then she changed into the her new clothes, though it was difficult because of the wound. She laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

Since he had left, Bakura had been watching his sister from the shadows, when he could. He knew she had been sold, now just to find that man's house. The last time he saw her, she was very thin, he had to find her but it would be no easy task, the city of Thebes was huge, she could be anywhere.

One month later, Bakura was watching the hustle and bustle of the market place, well hidden in the shadows. There, near the grain stand, he spotted the man who bought Rei, the man was laughing and talking to the merchant. He could only hope she had not been sold again, or worse, dead. The man walked away and Bakura leapt to a rooftop and tailed him, staying well hidden. He followed the man into the worst part of the slums. He entered a house, obviously his, Bakura would return that night and hopefully find Rei.

That night, well after Ra had begun his trip through the underworld, Bakura returned to the house and peered in through a window. Everyone was asleep, excellent. He crept in, the door had no lock, and slunk through the house, poking his head in each room, until he found the slave chamber. He crept in, careful not to wake any of the other slaves. It was hard to find which one of the sleeping forms was Rei in the darkness. Then in a corner he spotted her, he knew it had to be her, she always slept on her side, with one leg curled up and the other outstretched. As he got closer, he saw it was her, he carefully picked her up and tried not to wake her. She was sometimes easily startled if awoken suddenly and he did not want the alarm to be risen. He carried her out and headed to a house he had " purchased".

That morning, Rei awoke, her shoulder still throbbing and sore. When her vision focused she realized, this was not her house! Where was she? Had Master sold her during the night, possibly even drugging her? She got to her feet, but had to pause from dizziness. She found her way downstairs and on the couch sat none other than Bakura, smirking at her. " Good morning. Took you long enough to wake up." Rei hesitated for a moment, was it a dream? She decided the hell with it, dream or not. She ran to Bakura and hugged him with what little strength she had left. " I missed you so." she said as a tear slid down her face. She sat up and looked at Bakura, he wiped the tear away and said, " I missed you, too." Rei ignored her pain and decided it was best he not know about what happened or he may go seeking revenge and get caught. They spent the day talking about what had happened during their separation. Luckily Rei had put the dagger he gave her in a hidden pocket of the galabia, she would have never forgiven herself if she had lost it. She then noticed something, at which she was surprised she hadn't noticed before, Bakura had another scar, running horizontally to the first one, almost in the middle of it. " Bakura! What did you do?" she said as she touched the new scar. He laughed slightly, " Just a small brawl with a couple of tomb guards." " Always finding trouble aren't you ?" she replied with a sigh. " I guess some people never change." he smiled.

NS: buwahahahahahaha! What will happen next? You don't know! But I do! So..............................REVIEW!


	11. Cerulean Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, how many times must I repeat myself?

NS: Yea for another random chapter! :looks around: ok I've got nothing else to say, so.. Here's chapter 11!!!!!!!

Immortal Death: chapter 11

Rei then lived with Bakura in his house and did not question how he managed to get it. It was two stories high, and made in the traditional manner, out of mud, straw, and etc. It contained four bedrooms, a moderate sized living room and a average kitchen. Bakura became nocturnal to adhere to his tomb robbing schedule. So Rei spent the daylight hours trying to reassemble her life. Without a Master she felt like she had no purpose. She cleaned constantly with lack of anything else to do, at least the house was clean. ( Maybe even too clean ;)

She felt bad that she was hiding her injury on her arm from Bakura, she never had any reason to lie or hide anything from him. To take her mind off of these problems she decided to go to the market, they were low on food anyway. She made her way through the crowd, though nervous that her previous Master would see her, she sighed and scolded herself, she had to stop referring to that...... beast like that, he didn't deserve that title. It was unusually crowded , must be a sale going on or something, or maybe the "great" pharaoh was passing through. Then, while lost in her thoughts, she crashed straight into someone and they both jolted backward, Rei being so light fell to the ground. A familiar voice spoke to her, " Need some help?" She looked up, there was Ishtar smirking down at her. " Yet again, no." she replied and got up. " Long time no see." Ishtar's smirk grew. She then noticed his face harbored a faded bruise, just noticeable, but didn't ask. He also looked much more intimidating, his eyes had become much darker and narrower. He towered over her, she had always been short for her age, but actually was being to grow more recently. "What have you been up to since I saw you last?", he asked. " Not much, just escaped from my " Master" , you know the usual." she said sarcastically. Ishtar's eyes widened slightly, although he spoke calmly," Really? That's.... good to hear." / And I am still under the tyranny of my father./ he thought. / She cannot find out, I do not want her to worry, she needs to focus on looking after her brother/ " And you?", she asked. " Nothing really, just the usual chores and whatnot."( Don't ask how he knows that she's with her brother or that he's even alive, good guess I suppose) " How exciting." she said sarcastically, again.( Yea, sarcasm, shutting up now) "Do you want to come with me to my, well Bakura's house. That way you know where it is and you can visit." "Sure, why not."he said. /I have time to spare before I must return./ Rei smacked herself in the head, " I almost forgot why I came here. I need to pick up a few items, do you mind?" " No, that's fine." So she finished shopping and headed back, leading Ishtar through the intricate maze of streets and alleys. She stopped in front of the house, " This is it!" "Hm, not bad.", he commented. Rei walked in and began to put away the food, goods, and whatnot. " Just have a seat wherever you like, Bakura's sleeping at the moment.", she called from the kitchen. Ishtar sat on the couch, he could tell it was finely made,... and obviously stolen. Whatever floats your boat. Rei finished and came into the living room, " You know if you ever need a place to stay, our door is always open. Actually, come to think of it, Bakura never locks it.", she smiled. " Thanks, I appreciate it." A few moments of awkward silence passed. " So............, what do you wanna' do?", she asked him. " I dunno, wanna go to the Nile, I'm sure we'll find some way to occupy our time there." Rei shrugged, " ok." So off to the great river they went. They arrived at a more remote location and spied an olive tree, growing near the water's edge. The tree leaned over the water, casting a shadow over the normally sapphire blue color of it, changing it to a deep cerulean. There were plump olives in the far reaches of the tree's limbs, shining like precious black obsidian. Ishtar walked closer to it, and craned his neck to better see, he began to shimmy up the lean trunk, and reached the top. He gathered the olives and tossed them down to Rei, who caught them in a small bag she had happened to be carrying. When he was satisfied with the 'harvest', he climbed down. The two sat under the shade of the tree, silently munching on olives and watching fishing and other varieties of ships pass, slowly and calmly, leaving a gentle wake. A light breeze passed over them, taming the heat of the day, and at that moment, nothing could have been better.

NS: I hope you enjoyed it, plz review!


	12. Son of Satan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, they can stop asking any time now.

NS: Sorry it's been awhile, I've been having some serious family issues and mental issues, no I am not asking for pity or sympathy, I just thought I should explain my lack of updates. What does annoy me though it that people don't review, I know people are reading it and I don't expect people who do review to do so every chapter, just I'd like to know what y'all think and/or suggestions. Now that I'm done babbiling, here's the story!

Immortal Death: Chapter 12

Son of Satan

Ishtar looked at the solar disc in the sky, it was so beautiful, the colors all blending together harmoniously to create a moment in time that seemed to be fleeting but yet standing still forever.

Then he realized, the sun is already setting! " Shit!", he said jolting up. "Hm?" Rei looked at him confused. " I'm sorry Rei but I must leave, I'm late.", with that he scrambled up and ran towards his home. / What's up with him? He seems panicked. He's usually so calm/ she thought. She shrugged and went home.

Meanwhile...

Ishtar's heart seemed to leapt into his throat as his feet pounded the hard dirt road. He knew the fate that awaited him but the later he was, the worse it would be. He made his way through the maze of ally ways, and skidded around a corner. He burst through the door of his home, and there was Father, standing in the kitchen, tapping his foot angrily. ( Ironic Note: I'm writing this and listening to Disturbed's " Get down with the sickness" which for what is about to happen is like the ending part of the song if Ishtar had an abusive Mommy, it amuses me.) " Where have you been?", his Father demanded. " Please forgive me Father but I got stuck in a crowd in the market."" NO EXCUSES!" Father yelled as he approached Ishtar. He instinctively backed up, he knew what Father would do and that was no escape. His Father grabbed Ishtar's arm with a vice-like grip.( Yes he is old but strong) He dragged Ishtar to a pair of restraints nailed into the wall and secured him there, his back facing him. Ishtar already had part of the tomb keeper's initiation on his back but the application was used a punishment. Father heated the knives in hot coals. The minutes seemed to drag on like hours, Ishtar felt nauseous and his stomach did loops. ( Like the feeling you get when you know something's gonna happen or similar to being in one of those 'haunted' house things) Father finally pulled knives from the coals and began to slice into Ishtar's skin, with slow precision. Ishtar bit his lip, trying hard not to cry out and give his father the satisfaction that he was in pain. The blood flowed freely from his wounds and his lip also bled, small tears ran down his face and fell to the water deficit dirt floor below. Ishtar shook slightly but knew if he allowed himself to shake too much he would make this punishment more messy and painful than it needed to be. Finally, after a bout a half an hour, Father had finished. Now he had about 3/4 of the carvings, but Father would save the rest for later.

Rei returned home to see Bakura up and about, getting ready for a night of thieving. " Hey Rei, what's with the face? You look confused." " Huh? Oh, It's just that I was sitting on the bank with Ishtar when suddenly he got up and ran off. It was,... for lack of a better word, random." Bakura shrugged. " Well whatever his problem is I have no clue but I must be on my way now. I'll see you later." " Ok, have fun.", Rei said sarcastically.

Ishtar was let down from the wall and collapsed onto the floor, Father grabbed his coat, and some money and left for a night of drinking to relieve his 'stress'. Ishtar pulled himself up, wincing, and stumbled into his room. Since he was incapable of wrapping up his wounds properly, he laid down a thick, wide strip of linen. He carefully laid down on it and tied the ends around his abdomen. He sighed and drifted into a fitful sleep.

NS: sorry it was short, I feel ill and I keep hearing strange noises in my house, that's what I get for being home alone, oh well, no big deal, if I die and this is my last update, I guess I can die,... semi-happy.

REVIEW! OR I WILL RISE FROM MY GRAVE AND HAUNT YOU!

JUST KIDDING( don't sue me)


	13. Dies Irae

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so leave me be: points finger like angry monkey:

NS: Sorry that it's been awhile, I is lazy, shame on me. Hey look it's raining! Wow, I am easily distracted. On with the story!

Chapter 13: Dies Irae ( The Day of Wrath)

_Dies Irae, dies illa_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla_

_Teste David cum Sibylla _

_Quantus tremor est futurus..._

_That day of wrath, that day will turn the earth to ashes._

_As both David and Sybelle have foretold_

_How great a tremor there will be..._

_Recordare, Jesu pie,_

_Quod sum causa tuae viae..._

_Remember, merciful Jesus,_

_That I was the cause of your way..._

( Just for the hell of it yea it is from "the Vampire Armand" of which I do not own but it just fit well.)

Ishtar awoke the next morning, the stench of alcohol hung heavily in the air, and he could his Father snoring in a drunken sleep. Ishtar rolled his eyes and tried to move but pain shot through him like the lightning bolt of Thor himself.( Yes, I know, it's nordic or whatever.) He sighed and knew his Father would be out for awhile and wouldn't bother him, so he drifted off to sleep again.

Later that night, Bakura awoke and came down to the kitchen where Rei was already waiting. Normally Ishtar would be over already and arguing with Rei about something insignificant. " Where's Ishtar?" Bakura asked. " I don't know, what am I? His babysitter?" Rei spat. Bakura chuckled, " I'm sure he'll be around later."

A week passed and Bakura and Rei actually began to worry about their psychotic friend's absence. " I wonder what he's up to that's so preoccupying he wouldn't even stop in for a visit?" Rei said sarcastically. " You know how strict his Father is ..." Bakura semi-scolded her. " What if something happened? He's never been gone for this long." " You're right, we should stop by his house, it's night so his Father is probably out." " All right." Rei agreed. And so they left the warm comfort of the house into the semi-bitter night air. Distant sounds of people in houses and taverns drifted their way. Lights from houses offered some comfort in the black darkness that seemed to envelop the city with the sense of foreboding. They snaked their way through the alleys on the familiar route. As they approached the house they listened for any sign of their friend or his Father but no sound was heard and no light emanated from the dwelling. They went from window to window, checking each room, just in case. They reached the window to Ishtar's room and heard his soft breathing, they peeked in to see him asleep in the far corner of the dim room. They silently slipped in through the window, why use the door? Doors are for normal people. As they crept towards the sleeping figure, they noticed the cloth tied around his abdomen and looked at each other questioningly. Rei gently poked at Ishtar's arm and he stirred, she repeated this but he didn't wake. So she picked up his arm and let it flop onto the bed. Ishtar startled awake, his eyes adjusting to the dark. " Rei? Bakura? What are you doing here?" " We obviously came looking for you, what's with the cloth thing?" Rei questioned. Ishtar averted his eyes to the floor. " It's nothing, really." " Is that so? Then why haven't you been around? Hm?" Bakura asked skeptically. " Come now let me see." Rei said she reached to untie the cloth. " I said it's nothing!" Ishtar protested loudly. " Oh stop being a baby and hiding it. Let me see." Rei replied calmly but sternly. Ishtar sighed let her untie it, " Now rollover." Rei gasped as she removed the blood soaked cloth. The wounds were seeping blood still and had already started to become infected. " That's it, you can no longer stay here, your Father is insane." Bakura stated. " You've lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised you're even conscious." Rei found some clean cloth and replaced the old one, temporarily. Bakura helped Ishtar to his feet, he wobbled unsteadily but regained his balance. They slowly made their way back to Bakura's where they would properly tend to their friend's wounds.

One long walk and 20 minutes later...

The trio made it into the house and let Ishtar rest face down on the couch. Bakura removed the temporary bandage while Rei got clean new ones along with supplies to clean out the wounds. Rei used a wet cloth to remove the fresh blood, Ishtar winced and twitched now and then. Then Bakura used a dagger to open up the cut that had closed up and become infected to remove the pus. ( Eww, nasty.)

To keep the infection out, salt was applied at which Ishtar hissed loudly at. Then he was wrapped up again. " Hungry?" Rei asked. " Not really." Ishtar mumbled. " Alright then, get some rest." It was towards morning so Bakura and Rei went to bed.

NS: Yea, we're doomed! I mean, hey look the chapter's over! Plz review, you all have one month to review, I need at least 5 reviews that aren't random bullshit or I'm taking this story off for good! Thank You!


End file.
